<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>31° | akira k. by kyotoinu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805471">31° | akira k.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyotoinu/pseuds/kyotoinu'>kyotoinu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akira Kunimi - Freeform, Angst and Yandere, Gen, Gender Neutral, Poetry, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:06:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyotoinu/pseuds/kyotoinu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>with faulty radios and breaking <br/>forecasts coming this summer.</p><p> </p><p>─── akira k. | gn!reader  © kyotoinu<br/>all rights reserved</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kunimi Akira/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>31° | akira k.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>────────────</p><p>a drippy pistachio sundae on a wafer cone earns your 16 cent smile in this punishing suburban heat haze. the alabaster merino ( is that blood-) let the breezes scrape your flesh, and you are indeed grateful for that leniency. ms. jazzy sun is harsh(er) today than most in this 2000s summer. your eyes are like blurry polaroids, adjusting to the frame that now sits beside you, a retro radio in hand.</p><p>his bubblegum rose knees angles onto the pickle grass. the boy gets ice cream too, you observe: cherry, one of your favourites ( does his lips taste like that? with daisy chain poetry laced in his bitter honey kisses? )</p><p>navy overalls soaked in rosewater sag over his lazy shoulders as he sips his guava-pine juice from a cut paper straw ( liar ). and you see the liquid slipping from his lavender suffused mouth ( wasting my love again- ). you bury a palm in your pocket, feeling the handfuls of lint, bubblegum wrappers and bee wings.</p><p>it's the only instinct, of course, and you can grasp his unruffled look. you find solace in his gaze and before you knew it, it's gone with the wind. poof. nothing. here you were, with this heatstroke of lovesickness in your headspace ( cupid is blind ).</p><p>hopefully, it will go away soon this 31° weather. then again─ your rose-tinted distortions say less when you stare at your suburban dreamboy.</p><p>" you're fucking crazy. "</p><p>" i know. "</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>BREAKING NEWS: THE FORECAST FOR TODAY IS DEAD LOVE AND A HEAT-HAZED MANIAC. PROCEED WITH CAUTION!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>